I Will Stand By You
by MissingMommy
Summary: Roxanne's life is painted through a series of drabbles.
1. The Brains Behind The Pranks

_Are we having fun yet?_

The door to the third year boy's dormitory opened. Roxanne looked up at her brother from her position on his bed. He was leaned over, panting slightly. "Well?" she demanded impatiently. When she saw him smirk, she knew.

"One of the easiest things I've done!" he exclaimed. Out of his schoolbag he pulled a toilet seat. "And the others are charmed to the ceiling," he added as an afterthought.

"Let's go send this to dad," Roxanne smirked. This was the best plan she had come up with. But of course, everything she thought of was perfect. She was the brain behind the pranks – always has been and always will be.


	2. Ruined Dates

_I'm waiting for disaster_

"Frederick Paul Weasley, you better run!" Roxanne screeched throughout the middle of the Great Hall. Her hazel eyes were glowing with anger and her face was bright red.

Fred took one glance at Roxanne and dashed. He wasn't going to stick around for the hexing to begin. He knew better; Roxanne had a few good hexes.

Roxanne was anything but stupid; she knew who had ruined all her dates. She was going to hex him into oblivion when she gets her hands on him. He was smart – he avoided her. It took a week before she did get her vengeance.


	3. I Should Protect You

_And I would explode just to save your life_

She cursed loudly. Cleaning trophies definitely wasn't what she wanted to be doing on a Friday night. She had gotten a weeks' worth of detention for hexing Fred. If it wasn't that Ravenclaw Prefect that caught her, she might have gotten away with.

The door opened and Fred slipped in. "What are you doing, Fred?" Roxanne demanded.

"I'm here to help," he said matter-of-factly. He took out his wand and with a wave, the trophies had been polished. "You know that I was only trying to protect you."

"I can handle gits, Fred."

"I'm the big brother; I should protect you, Roxy."


	4. Let's Dance

_Let the good times roll_

By the time Roxanne got back to the Common Room from getting herself some snacks, the party was in full swing. Roxanne had been to enough parties to know it was always the same – students were in the center of the room, dancing to the blaring music, not having a care in the world.

This time was no different. She saw her brother in a corner with some girl she didn't recognize; honestly, she didn't want to know what her brother did during this time. "Come on, Roxy. Let's dance," Molly pulled her hand. Roxanne allowed herself to be pulled out on the dance-floor. She knew this wasn't going to last so she might as well live it up while she can.


	5. Go To Hell, Fred

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Gryffindor cheered loudly as they made their way back to their Common Room. They had won the Quidditch Cup. The party that ensued after that was definitely better than any party they had thrown thus far.

Roxanne doesn't remember a thing about the party, though. She woke up in her brother's bed, with a raging headache and an overwhelming urge to puke. Without delay, she raced to the bathroom and threw up the contents of her stomach.

"Go easy on the Firewhiskey next time, Roxy," her brother told her, standing at the doorway to the bathroom.

She gave him the finger, "Go to hell, Fred."


	6. Pride

_Just shoot for the stars_

Roxanne always aimed low. She knew that if she aimed low that she would be filled with pride when she beat her expectations.

She enjoyed that feeling of accomplishment that she got when she was beating expectations – her expectations that is. She wasn't particularly skilled in achieving things others wanted her to do. Such as getting good grades, not getting detention, or skipping classes to pull pranks.

So everyone, including herself, was surprised that she brought home five NEWT's without having to study. She'll never forget the look of pride in her father's eyes. She could do anything she wanted.


	7. That Isn't My Sister

_Playing with those good girls. No, that ain't your style_

Roxanne lived and breathed Quidditch, whether it be playing it or just simply watching it. So Molly doesn't understand why Roxanne has given up playing in favor of a boy.

Molly watched her cousin every chance she got. This just wasn't Roxanne – the make-up, the shorter skirts, the inability to get dirty. And Molly wasn't the only one to see the change in Roxanne.

"I hate this, Molly," Fred confided in her one day. "This isn't my sister. Some bloke wouldn't have changed her."

All Molly could do was agree. From that day forward, they vowed to figure out what had changed in Roxanne.


	8. How Could You See That?

_You stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

It was the first time in nearly a year that Roxanne had been to the Burrow. She forgot how much she missed the Burrow in the time since she had graduated. "Oh, Roxy, you came," Her father's eye lit up. She said her hello's and gave her hugs, leaving her brother for last.

"Fred," she said, her voice pleading, when he moved out of her reach.

"When you get rid of that cynical boyfriend of yours, we'll talk," Fred announced loudly. Their family looked at them disbelieving.

"Cynical?" Roxy demanded in a low voice.

"Can't you see he's keeping you from your family, from your life? Of course not! How could you see that?" Fred stomped away.


	9. Bloody Hell, Roxanne

_Sometimes the truth ain't easy_

Roxanne was sitting in her flat that she shared with her boyfriend, wondering where her life went wrong. She was muttering healing spells to cover up the evidence of her most recent fight with him. "Bloody hell, Roxanne," a voice scared her. She looked up to meet the eyes of her brother.

"How did you get in?" she asked.

"Who hit you?" he demanded, not paying attention to her question. "Because I will kill whoever did that to you."

"No Fred," she whispered. She flung herself into his arm and sobbed.

"It was him wasn't it?" he asked. She looked up at him. At that moment, he knew that her boyfriend did. "Why do you stay?"

"I can't leave!" Roxanne said too quickly. She saw disappointment flash in his eyes. "He'll kill you."

"I'll protect you, Roxy. I'll always protect you," Fred finally whispered.


	10. Pretended To Be Happy

_There's nothing left for you to break_

Being sensible was Roxanne's strongest trait – she got it from her mother. She knew that if she didn't stay with her boyfriend that her family would get hurt. There was only one reasonable choice for her to make.

There was nothing that he could do to hurt her anymore – he had broken her ages ago. He had taken away her family, her friends, even her dreams. She would live his way or her family would get hurt; and she couldn't live with the guilt of being the reason her family got hurt.

So she stayed and pretended to be happy.


End file.
